


Offerings

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: A glimpse of Qeth's ever-growing collection.





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Character's in dragon form (Guardian).

**Qeth**  carefully secures the rib from a Serthis to the long wall that’s already displaying countless bones of all types and species, then takes a handful of steps back and slowly turns in a circle — fully admiring the ever-growing collection that spans over all four walls.

They take great pride in it. The demon doesn’t  _need_  shelter, but the abandoned shack makes storing easier and safer until they tire of one, or more.

In order for a transaction to be approved, Qeth’s ‘offering requirement’ is (at least) one bone. The specifics aren’t important. It’s more of a way to prove that the summoner won’t waste Qeth’s time; that they’re desperate enough to speak their wish to the  _Wishmaker_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
